L'interview de Luna
by Alounet
Summary: Harry sort d'une visite avec la Directrice McGonnagall et rencontre Luna, qui est en dernière année à Poudlard.


**Titre** : L'interview de Luna

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Amitié

**Couple** : Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter

**Avertissements** : _Aucun !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling :)_

**Notes**_ : L'une des relations amicales que je préfère dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, c'est celle de Luna et Harry. Je pense sincèrement que ces deux là auraient pu finir ensemble un jour. Ils se complètent bien et Luna apporte quelque chose qui va bien à Harry. Bon je sais, il y a Ginny... Mais quand même. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai écrit cela sans idées précises, Luna a beau être mon personnage préféré, elle reste celui qui est à mes yeux le plus difficile à utiliser dans les fanfictions. Il est très difficile de se mettre dans sa peau... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry admirait le travail qu'avait effectué le professeur McGonnagall avec ses collègues pour la restauration de Poudlard. Le château était encore plus beau et plus magique qu'avant la grande bataille. Le jeune brun souriait aux élèves qu'il croisa dans les couloirs tandis qu'il sortait du bureau de la nouvelle Directrice qu'il venait de rencontrer afin d'évoquer différents sujets concernant son diplôme.

En effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent dispensé de repasser leur septième année et avaient pu obtenir leurs diplômes sans aucun problème, en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie, en raison des évènements survenu l'année dernière et la défaite de Lord Voldemort.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la grande salle, étant donné qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione, Ginny et Luna à cet endroit. Si les deux dernières étaient en dernière année, Hermione, elle, avait souhaité assister dès qu'elle le pouvait à plusieurs cours afin d'acquérir tout de même des choses qui lui seraient utile, pensait-elle, dans sa future carrière de sorcière.

-Oh Harry Potter.

Le susnommé sortit de ses pensées en apercevant son amie Luna Lovegood, arriver vers lui, l'air rêveur comme à sa grande habitutde.

-Luna. Bonjour. Comment tu vas ? lui demanda t-il souriant.

-Très bien. Papa m'a demandé si tu lui accorderais une interview. Je lui ai dit que tu serais bien trop poli pour lui refuser, alors je lui ai dit que j'écrirais un article sur toi.

Les deux amis marchaient maintenant côte à côte à travers les couloirs du château.

-Tu vas écrire un article sur moi pour le Chicaneur ? demanda curieux Harry qui s'interrogeait surtout quand au contenu, bien qu'il ait totalement confiance en la jeune fille.

-Papa avait l'air enchanté que je participe à son journal. J'espère juste que j'arriverais à être objective. Après tout, nous sommes amis.

Luna avait cette étrange façon de prononcer ce genre de phrases, concernant leur amitié commune. Comme si à chaque fois, elle était surprise d'avoir des amis, d'autant plus un garçon comme Harry. Ce dernier se contenta de lui dire :

-Nous sommes amis oui.

Harry savait qu'il avait de l'avance sur son rendez-vous avec les filles, aussi proposa t-il subitement à son amie :

-Que dirais-tu de m'interviewer maintenant ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition, Luna le regarda avec ses grands yeux écarquillés avant de sourire :

-D'accord.

Harry regarda autour de lui et entraîna la jeune fille dans l'une des classes vides du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry referma la porte et la jeune blonde sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un étrange appareil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-C'est un VocaloMémoire. Ca permet d'enregistrer toute une conversation. Tu n'y vois pas d'objection Harry ?

-Aucune, rassura le brun.

Luna posa l'appareil, l'actionna à l'aide de sa baguette puis toute souriante, regarda son ami :

-Tu as une idée des questions que je dois te poser ?

Harry se mit à sourire d'avantage. L'innocence et la naïveté de son amie était adorable. Il savait cependant qu'elle était assez intelligente pour trouver d'elle même de bonnes questions perspicaces, mais qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas le froisser.

-Oublie que tu m'interviewe. Parle moi comme tu me parles d'habitude. Pose moi les questions que tu me poserais dans toute conversation classique.

-Quel est ton avis sur les Nargols ?

Harry se mit à rire et répondit le plus honnêtement possible, se prêtant ainsi au jeu des questions réponses avec son amie. La jeune étudiante aborda tout un tas de sujets propres au Chicaneur, évitant les sujets trop sensible ou surtout trop personnel.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Luna éteignit son appareil magique et remercia Harry.

-Je vais retranscrire ça ce soir après avoir cherché mes affaires. Je l'enverrais par hibou demain à papa.

-Tes affaires ont encore disparu ? s'inquiéta Harry qui était révolté que d'autres étudiants puissent encore faire ce genre de blague à Luna.

-Oh, ça ne serait pas une année ordinaire si mes affaires ne disparaissaient pas. Et puis, tu sais bien que tout finit par réapparaître un jour.

Harry campa sur ses positions :

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on te fasse ce genre de blague. Si tu sais qui c'est, dis le moi, j'irais leur rendre une petite visite.

Luna prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et lui sourit, le plus naturellement du monde :

-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Harry.

Elle fit alors quelque chose d'assez audacieux, sachant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier, surprit, la laissa faire, devenant plus rouge qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Luna.

Harry avait apprécié le geste de reconnaissance de son amie. Etrangement, il avait toujours su que cette jeune fille était la perfection dans le monde étrange de Luna Lovegood. Dans le sien aussi. Elle était certes très différente de Ginny et il aimait beaucoup la rouquine, mais... Luna avait une personnalité si attachante et surtout, leur relation était différente de toutes les autres. Elle n'était pas aussi complice qu'avec Hermione, pas aussi passionnée qu'avec Ginny, mais elle était authentique et vraie.

Luna était pour Harry Potter la personne qui pouvait lire en lui et lui remonter le moral à n'importe quel moment. Elle était sa bouchée d'oxygène. Cette étrangeté venue d'ailleurs dont il ne pourrait pas se passer.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

-Je vais très bien. Très bien.

Harry prit la main de la jeune fille et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils étaient. Luna lui fit remarquer :

-Ginny risque de ne pas apprécier que tu me tienne la main.

Aussitôt, elle se détacha de son ami, gardant tout de même son sourire éclatant :

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

Les deux amis descendirent les escaliers qui les menaient dans le grand hall tout en restant silencieux. Là encore, il n'y avait qu'avec elle ou ces long silences ne semblaient pas dérangeant.

Hermione et Ginny attendaient en bas tout en discutant. Lorsqu'elles virent les deux autres arriver, Ginny sauta sur son petit-ami pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle savait mettre dans son baiser. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Luna les regardait sans sourciller.

Harry mit fin au baiser, salua sa meilleure amie et leur proposa à toutes les trois de se balader dans le parc. Une fois à l'extérieur, Ginny demanda à Luna :

-Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec un garçon ?

-Je n'y suis pas allé, répondit-elle. Son cerveau était plein de Joncheruines, je lui ai proposé qu'il reste dans sa chambre pour se reposer, mais je crois qu'il l'a mal pris.

-Tu avais rendez-vous avec un garçon ? s'étonna Harry, donc la voix trahissait la presque jalousie.

-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là dedans, rétorqua Hermione qui semblait avoir perçu le ton étrange de son meilleur ami.

Ginny qui avait envie de profiter un peu de son petit-ami seule à seul avec lui mit fin à la conversation et indiqua aux deux autres filles vouloir rester seule avec Harry. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Luna seule avec Hermione et cette dernière avoua à son amie :

-Harry ne quittera jamais Ginny. Et Ginny sera toujours amoureuse de lui.

Luna qui gardait son éternel sourire rassura l'autre jeune femme :

-Je sais. Je crois que je vais devenir naturaliste. Parcourir le monde.

Hermione qui, au fil du temps, avait finit par comprendre que la blonde ne s'épancherait jamais d'avantage sur ses sentiments amoureux, continua de débattre avec elle de ses projets d'avenir. Luna, elle, garderait en elle éternellement l'amour plus qu'amical qu'elle pouvait éprouver à l'encontre de son ami Harry Potter. Parce qu'il ne lui était pas destiné et qu'elle savait se faire à cette idée là.


End file.
